Tenacious-Class Dreadnaught
The first Balaurian designed and built ship capable of galactic flight. At first the vessel was one of the many ships the Balaurians developed merely for testing and experimenting on their own means of space travel. The Class's name sake, Tenacious, was actually a light hybrid of Balaurian tech and Systems Alliance and while this ship wasn't the first to be done in such a way, it was the first to be an acceptable compromise, meaning the design and operation of the vessel was nearly 90% all Balaurian. To them this was the largest step they have made yet. The ship proved to be very capable and dependable as well and the Balaurian standard of highly rugged, durable and comfortable (for Balaurians anyway). Like all Balaurian ships, the vessel is hand crafted. Each piece forged with care and precision to a near legendary degree. The skill behind this ship is unlike anything else in the galaxy. As of now the Balaurians have three of these ships in operation, two of which have yet to even leave their home system. Another three are being built with four other being planned to be built after those. This is subject to change should the Balaurians develop another class, but for now the Tenacious-Class is the Iron Works first true mass production ship. Core Systems Steam Furnace The Steam Furnace is a near limitless source of power on the ship, and provides the initial start up power for the Crystal Fusion Reactor. Super-light metals and other materials make these "thermal power stations" very efficient. Water is heated, turns into steam and spins a steam turbine which drives an electrical generator. After it passes through the turbine, the steam is condensed in a condenser and recycled to where it was heated. When a Tenacious is brought online the water is first heated by an exterior power source, but once the furnaces are able to heat the water on its own, the vessel becomes self reliant. Once all the furnaces are at optimum output, between 90% to 97%, all four are needed to initialize the Crystal Fusion Reactors. Once that's complete the Furnaces only need to provide power to the ships non-combat/propulsion systems. Crystal Fusion Reactor The Crystal Fusion Reactors provide the power needed to operate the massive engines and weapon systems of the vessel. They require a type of crystal that can be mined out of Balaur, the purer the crystal the more power can be generated out of it and the longer it can last. A powerful charge is needed to ignite the crystal, causing its ions to undergo fusion. Engines *The Fusion drives make use of the raw power of the Crystal Reactors to propel the ship. The larger the drive the more thrust its capable of, but the longer it takes to get at maximum output as well. *Steam Jets act as emergency drive units should the Fusion drives fail, which uses the steam produced by the Furnaces to propel the ship. This of course has a very limited use, because as the steam is expelled from the ship, there is less water to operate the Furnaces. In combat situations they can be used in limited bursts to help accelerate maneuvering or help get the ship up to ramming speed in a short time. Defenses Armor The Armor is incredibly thick and made to resist the extreme heat turbolasers and similar weapons produce. The armor isn't just restricted to the outer hull as well, its used for the inner bulkheads and decking through out 60% of the ship. Its practically invulnerable to fighter scale weapons, hence the lack of anti-fighter weapons found on the ship, it has no need for them. The armor, while not invulnerable to capital grade weapons, is highly resistant to it. Tests on sample pieces of the armor showed that typical turbolaser weapons require nearly 50% more time to cause as much damage it would to durasteel, making this armor strong then even the lunar titanium the Kaidan use on their ships. The draw back is its heavy and can't be repaired in the typical sense. Damaged plates need to be replaced, the damaged ones are then stored away to be reforged back on Balaur. custom built they can only fit on the ship they were made for, properly anyway. Also they are way too heavy and require special settings, making it impossible to fit onto other ship classes. Its this durability that allows the vessel to even become a spear, capable of ramming another ship with little to no risk to its self. Though this tactic is only a theoretical one, and due to the ships low speed could only be done to a slower or stationary target. Weapons Primary weapon The Primary Weapon is a massive "rail gun" spanning nearly 96% of the ships length. As with all Balaurian rail guns its fires a large slug of solid metal that, as its runs down the line, gets super heated and hyper charged turning it into a heavy ball of raw plasma nearly traveling the speed of light. The weapon is highly devastating and is classed to as a small scale super weapon by the Systems Alliance. The weapon needs time to charge and cool down after firing, but achieves a faster rate of fire then the Hyper-Mega Particle Beam Cannon found on the Kaidan ships. Secondary Weapons Smaller scale versions of the primary weapon, they only span roughly 40% of the ships length. Because of this their destructive force is lower, but with all four working together the ship maintains a constant fire, firing in a rotation. Dual Rail Gun turrets Rain type weapons with fire power roughly around light turbolaser range. In practice they would be used if an enemy attempted to close in on the ship, hoping to get below the primary and secondary weapons. By this time its believed the enemy ship would already be at least moderately damaged to the point were these weapons could finish it off.